Ditty For Love
by Sabaku no Nozomi
Summary: Juste à ce moment crucial, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et Shaolan alla ouvrir, laissant une Sakura plus que frustrée maudissant intérieurement la personne qui venait de sonner. Qu’elle ne fut pas d’entendre un : « Shaolan ! Tu m’as tellement ma


**Ditty For Love**

It's Only Fairy Tale that believe

_Gros plagiat sur FMA_

_Ca y'est ! Je vais le voir ! Enfin, il est rentré ! Et il ne repartira plus faire de fouille ! Youpi ! Alors où est sa maison… ?_

La jeune fille courrait dans tous les sens, tellement excitée à l'idée qu'il revienne de son voyage. Elle souriait, trottiné, et sautillé partout où elle passait, à la recherche d'une maison en particulier. Et justement elle venait de trouver cette maison.

Un, deux, trois. Trois coups à la porte qui produirent un faible son mais qui fut suffisent pour que l'on lui ouvre. Une fois cela fait, la petite gamine se jeta au cou de l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir.

« Tu es rentré ? Enfin ? Tu repartiras plus ? Ca va ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? Tout c'est bien passer ? »

Le garçon tomba sous le poids qui venait s'abattre sur lui. Et se perdit dans les multiples question que tomber sur lui telle une enclume qui tombe sur une plume. Il sourit sagement avant de relever la « bête » qui était affalée sur lui. Et essaya de répondre à toutes les questions dans l'ordre posé, ce qui lui valu une concentration extrême ainsi que beaucoup de salive.

« Oui, je suis rentré. Non promis je ne repartirais plus… Euh, ouais je crois que ça va, non j'ai eu aucun problème et oui tout c'est très bien passé !

- Ah ? Super ! Tu ma tellement manqué ! Shaolan !

- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquée Sakura…

- Bon, alors maintenant, je vais te faire une bonne tarte aux pommes !

- Super ! »

Shaolan se releva et alla préparer la table alors que Sakura s'éclater à faire une délicieuse tarte aux pommes pour son ami.

_Aujourd'hui ! Je lui dis, promis, je lui avais juré que je lui dirais, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait…_

Sakura venait de finir sa tarte aux pommes et l'apporta sur la table de pin blanc qui était recouvert d'assiette et couvert, histoire qu'on puisse manger dessus.

« Sha… Shaolan, il faut que je te parle…

- Ah ? Et tu veux me dire quoi ?

- Et bien… je voulais te dire que je t'… »

Juste à ce moment crucial, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et Shaolan alla ouvrir, laissant une Sakura plus que frustrée maudissant intérieurement la personne qui venait de sonner. Qu'elle ne fut pas d'entendre un : « Shaolan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de toi ! »

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une petite blondinette pendue au cou de Shaolan. Elle avait osé prendre son privilège ! Qui était cette idiote qui lui volait son Shaolan ?

_Elle va m'entendre cette blondasse ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?_

« Meilling ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Meilling ?

- Ah ! Sakura je te présente ma sœur : Meilling !

- Ta sœur ?

- Enchantée !

- Ah ? Euh.. Bonjour, je me nomme Sakura Lead…

- Et moi Meilling Li…

- Super, je vous laisse faire connaissance, en attendant je vais débarrasser la table. »

_Sa sœur ? J'ignorais qu'il en avait une…_

Shaolan laissa sa sœur aux soins de la femme qu'il aimait. Meilling observa Sakura sous toutes les coutures, tandis que son interlocutrice faisait de même avec elle. Puis elles prononcèrent toutes les deux d'une même voix :

« - Alors tu connais Shaolan ? »

Elles se lancèrent un regard meurtrier chacune, avant que Sakura ne prennent la parole.

« - Oui, je connais Shaolan.

- Ah bon ? Et d'où ça ?

- Et bien, je suis la princesse de ce pays…

- Je vois, moi je suis la fille de son père adoptif…

- Mais pourquoi nous ne t'avons jamais vu ici ?

- Il à préférer me laisser avec ma mère…

- Je vois… Et donc tu aime bien Shaolan ?

- Evidement ! Je l'adore ! Je l'admire, je l'aime vraiment !

- Comment ! Mais c'est inceste !

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang…

- Grrr »

_Ne pas étrangler Meilling, ne pas étrangler Meilling…_

Sakura ne pu rien répondre face au regard triomphant de Meilling qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle aimait Shaolan, et que ne lui laisserait pas !

« - Vous êtes bien amusées ? » s'écria Shaolan

« - Oui très bien ! »

Des regards qui exprimait envie de meurtre se croisèrent face à cette phrase qui avait était dit en même temps par deux filles qui aimait Shaolan. Le seul garçon pouffa de rire en voyant les deux jeunes filles, puis demanda à sa sœur :

« - Meilling que fais-tu ici finalement ?

Maman m'a demandée de venir te chercher il faut que tu pense à te trouver une fiancée !

Pardon ? »

S'écrièrent en cœur la princesse et l'archéologue.

« Me marier ? Une Fiancée ? »

Le regard tendre de Shaolan se posa sur Sakura qui piqua un fard suffisamment visible pour comprendre ses sentiments, sauf pour la concernée. Meilling sourie presque sadiquement en se levant.

« - Oui te marier, je dois te ramener à la maison dans trois jour. En attendant je vais au palais…

Au palais ? S'étonna Sakura, de voir une étrangère lancer ça si naturellement.

Ouais, Mr. Toya m'a proposé de m'héberger, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une sœur… »

Sakura pouffa de rire en entendant « Mr. Toya » et partit par la porte talonnée par Meilling, laissant un Shaolan abasourdis par la nouvelle.

L'heure du dîner au palais fut très mouvementer, et pour cause, deux goinfres voulaient toujours le même morceau au même moment…

« - lâche ce morceau de viande ! Il est pour moi !

Je le lâche que si tu lâches ton morceau de pomme de terre !

Je suis la princesse, je suis ne pleine croissance ! Laisse-moi la viande !

Je suis l'invitée, je suis en pleine croissance ! Laisse-moi la pomme de terre !

Tu peux courir ma jolie ! »

Un combat acharné s'exécuta entre quatre baguettes de bois, qui finirent par casser.

« - Alors Sakura, contente ? Quand deux goinfres sont à la table…

Mon roi, arrêter s'il vous plait…

Je ne suis pas un goinfre ! »

Meilling et Sakura s'envoyèrent des regards avec des pupilles comme des fusils, a celui qui fusille l'autre le plus rapidement...

Malheureusement, elles durent se coucher dans la même chambre.

Un si grand palais avec plus de mille chambres et on doit dormir dans la même chambre ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura et Meilling s'endormir donc dans la même chambre. Et pourtant, au réveil Sakura était toute seule… Cela devrait être une bonne nouvelle pour elle… SI elle ne savait pas que c'était la grande sœur de Shaolan et qu'actuellement un meurtrier rodait dans les parages… Elle se leva en sursaut, s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit du palais fonçant droit chez Shaolan lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. En chemin elle vit un ruban jaune…

_« Sakura… laisse-moi le lit ! »_

_Meilling défit son ruban jaune de ses cheveux en se changeant, tout en s'installant dans le lit alors que Sakura aurait pour lit le futon…_

« Meilling ! »

Elle regarda le sol tout en trouvant des empreintes de pas dans de la neige fondue et des traces de roues. Elle se mit à filer les traces de roue pour arriver face à un immense camion frigorifique et réussis à entrer de dans suite à un exploit de force admirable.

A peine à l'intérieur elle entendit un gémissement. La peur lui rongeait le ventre et l'horreur tout ses animaux morts lui crispaient son visage si rassurant. Elle avança en évitant tout contact avec les cadavres d'animaux qui gisait dans le camion d'alimentation, tout en cherchant la provenance de ces pleurs de peur. Elle tomba finalement sur une jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« - Vous allez bien madame ?

Je crois…

Vous êtes seule ?

Non… Il y en a une autre là-bas ? »

Sakura tourna la tête vers la direction indiqué, puis se fit assommer.

« - Gamin ! Où est la princesse ?

La princesse Sakura ? Je ne sais pas ? Où est ma sœur ?

Je ne sais pas non plus ! Bon sang que s'est-il passé… Petit morveux ! Tu va m'aider à les retrouver… »

Où suis-je…Ce bruit ? Quelqu'un découpe de la viande… Viande ? Viande… 

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Sakura manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant un homme découper finement un pauvre cochon mort sous la souffrance….

« - Oh ? Tu es réveillée ? Laisse-moi me présenter : Kite le boucher… Ennemi public n°1, alias : Le découpeur…

Vous êtes…

Tout juste ! Le meurtrier que tout le monde recherche ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant… »

Sakura regarda avec dégoût Kite envoyé un monceau de cadavre de cochon sur elle, qui frappa la paroi du camion. Et cela fit s'avancer Meilling. Elle déglutit en voyant la pauvre femme les larmes aux yeux, ses cheveux longs glisser le long de sa joue et ses entailles qui lui couvrait les jambes et les bras et bâillonnait.

Elle aurait pu facilement délier ses liens si la peur ne rendait pas la simple ficelle en chaînes d'aciers ! Elle sentit une ombre pesait sur elle, et vit avec terreur que Kite était juste devant elle son couteau de boucher en vu qu'il planta dans l'épaule de la pauvre jeune femme.

Hurlant de douleur, puis cette dernière remplaçant la peur, elle put se défaire de ses liens. S'enfuyant et pleurant de peur, elle se cacha derrière un cadavre de veau. Le déliant et se servant de la chaîne comme défense criant de peur, de douleur sous les coups répétés du découpeur. Elle réussit à se lever, mais plus rapide et plus grand qu'elle, Kite se releva et se jeta sur elle, prés à la découper en morceau.

« - Tu touche à ma sœur je te tranche la gorge ! »

Toya venait d'arriver, son épée bien placer sous la gorge de Kite, qui se laissa totalement faire le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Shaolan déliait les chaînes de sa sœur et pris Sakura dans ses bras.

« - J'ai eu si peur ! Tellement peur ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Sakura…

Je me pensais capable de sauver ta sœur ! Et je n'ai fait que crier !

Sakura… »

Sakura ne fit qu'humidifier le T-shirt de son amant, alors que Meilling observait la scène de loin, les jambes encore tremblantes par la peur…

Shaolan resserra sa prise sur Sakura…

« - Sakura… Ecoute, tu ne seras jamais seule tu as le prêtre, ton frère, les serviteurs, et tu m'as moi… Tu sais Sakura… Je t'aime… »

Sakura continua de pleurer, sans répondre à la phrase de Shaolan. Trop déconcerté par ce qu'elle avait vécu, traumatiser par ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle resta blottit dans les bras de son amant, ses larmes de peur mélangée a des larmes de joie jouant une chanson pour l'amour.

« - Au revoir Meilling !

Au revoir sœurette !

Adios Amigos…

Attend, j'ai oublié

Oui Shaolan ?

Que va tu dire à maman ?

Hum… »

Meilling observa Sakura et Shaolan l'un à coté de l'autre, et sourit.

« Je lui dirais simplement que tu à déjà trouver ton amour et ta fiancée, celle pour qui tu fais abstraction de tes sentiments pour la sauver… Hein, petit-frère… »

Shaolan et Sakura piquèrent un fard alors que Meilling rentrer dans le taxi… Elle n'oubliera jamais la venue de Meilling, car grâce à elle, Shaolan et elle purent enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments communs.


End file.
